powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 37: The Dreadful Universal Highway Project
is the thirty-seventh episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It formally introduces Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus and his ultimate plans for both Earth and his Bowzock, as well as a powerful mecha known as Norishiron 12. Synopsis As the Carranger abuse advantages of their fame, the Bowzock gain assistance from the mysterious Exhaus to defeat them and secretly advance his own twisted scheme for Earth's destruction. Plot Dappu is wondering about the exhhuast and walking in front of the Dragon Cruiser in the secret base. He looks around and the Pegasus Thunder is gone. He goes out of the garage, shouting for Kyosuke. He looks up to find Natsumi and Naoki on the roof. They have newspapers talking about them. Their heads are swelled up. Naoki says Youko is with Kyosuke. Pink and Red Racer exit a grcoery store and board Pegasus Thunder and it flies off. Dappu is concerned about using the powers for non-hero needs. Minoru playcates him. Natsumi and Naoki come down and Dappu make them realize. They make an excuse. They say their robos can take of anything Bowzock dish out. Signalman stands by his base on a bridge. Dappu keeps stating his case to the too-sure-of-themselvess three adults. A clip is shown of Giga Booster destroying XX Milenno. Then of VRV Robo punching GG Boon and defeating BB Koiya. Gynamo is reading the newspaper in BB Saloon and is upset. Grotch shows them a book and makes them feel worse. Zonnette leans her head near her drink on a counter. Gynamo imagines two creatures accept food in a bar on Saturn. Gynamo is their server. All the Bowzock sigh. Zonnette imagines herself plowing in a farm on a far-away planet and falling on the dirt. Suddenly they hear a deep booming voice and the lights in the saloon starts filkering and the lights go out. Everyone cowers. Gynamo demands to know what is going on. He smacks people out of the way to look out the window. A bright white light then shines through. Everyone gathers by the light. The light splits up into many stars and forms a constellation shape that becomes Exhaust. He presents himself. Zelmoda whispers to Grotch. He wants the Carranger out. A huge magazine appears and opens up. He has a robot that can destroy the Carranger. Gynamo tells Grotch to go outside and build it. Grotch glides out of the Barbarian spacecraft to the open magazine. He spins around one torn-out page to take out the peices. He has a bucket of glue and closes one part of the robot. Exhaus dreams of building a huge expressway for aliens across the Milky Way and the Earth is in the way. He reaches out to the Earth. The Earth moves so the Sun shines on Grotch and the newly built robot Norishiron 12. Everyone at BB saloon approach the window. Zelmoda pilots it and leaves Grotch. A loose pin then floats towards Grotch and he grabs it. Norishiron 12 heads towards Earth. Signalman brooms the area around his base. Then the sky become sblack and the robot lands in front of him. He is thrown back from the gust. Back at the secret base, Dappu gets the alarm and runs away as Norishiron 12 stomps through the city on the minitor. Dappu reaches the others and they transform. They race by Dappu. Sirender arrives and fights the robot. Exhaust talks. Gynamo grabs a phone to talk to Zelmoda. Sirender throws his cuffs toward the robot but Norishiron teleports and wraps the chains around Sirender and punches him down. VRV Robo arrives and shoots the robot. Exhaust talks to Gynamo. Zonnette gives Gynamo a phone. Grotch shudders and tries to Gynamo the pin but he ignores him and then tells him to shut up. VRV Robo seemingly defeats the robot. Dappu watch them as they boast. Dappu takes off his shirt, worried. VRV Robo calls their finisher, which makes Exhaust back up but, it doesn't work. Norishiron disappeared. Pink uses her Car Navvic. They blast again but Norishiron uses Sirender to take the blast. He calls his axe and slashes VRV Robo. Dappu notices the symbol on Norishiron's shoulder, that it isn't from Bowzock. Exhaus laughs. Norishiron steps on VRV Robo, both robos are down. The Carranger cower as the robot is about to slash them but it stops. Zelmoda forced the lever, causing the axe arm to fall off. Exhaus says, "What?!" All the Bowzock in the BB Saloon are watching is and are shocked. Grotch says it is because of the pin. The others are upset at him. VRV Robo stands up. Norishiron picked up its arm and flys off, leaving its axe behind. VRV Robo helps Sirender up but he still collapses a bit. Exhaus electrocutes Grotch as punishment. Grotch opens his face window and smokes comes out of it and he collapses. At the secret base, Youko and Kyosuke apologize to Dappu for not listening to him. He informs them that there is something bigger than the Bowzock, Exhaus. He asks about where the others are and they tell him they are doing somehting important. The others arrive in the Dragon Cruiser, with snacks. Dappu's left eyebrow twitches. The other two fear the worst. He then berates them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *Norishiron 12 was created from giant cardboard punchout from a magazine. This is a reference to the real Japanese magazines that provide punchout cardboards based on robots or heroes from Tokusatsu shows. *The bar where Zonnette and Radiette talk in Episode 34 is seen in a vision, where Gynamo sees his future. *Clips of episodes 27, 35 & 36 are shown. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 37-48.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa